


Rise and Shine

by Tigris_Lilium



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: GladnisXV, M/M, Morning Stretches, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/pseuds/Tigris_Lilium
Summary: The boys must join Ignis on his routine morning stretches, and Ignis decides to give Gladio a hard time concentrating.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with thinking about Ignis and his flexibility. He no doubt has to do routine stretches to maintain peak performance, so I made this really short fic to quench my thirst for flexible Iggy ;)

Gladio wasn’t sure if Ignis was teasing him, straight up flirting with him, or punishing him for almost ruining his favorite shirt in the middle of a heated battle yesterday. It was also far too early to think more on the matter, with the sun just barely peeking over the horizon and onto their campground.

\--

In a surprising turn of events, the three - all three - had agreed to participate in one of Ignis’s morning stretching sessions, with the promise of a hearty meal. “Our last battle would have been far less dangerous if Noctis hadn’t pulled a muscle in his hip,” Gladio remembered Ignis’s harsh words, “We’ll have to get our bodies prepared, not just in strength, but in flexibility.”

The experience wasn’t pretty either. Noct was suspended in the air to dodge an attack before landing, and suddenly crumpled to the ground, blabbering out a ,“Oh, ow, ok, ow ow, that’s. My hip.” It would have been comical if there wasn’t a voretooth about to pounce onto the prince. The battle cleared after that, but Noctis had to limp back to the car and back to camp to rest up.

Unfortunately, to follow with Ignis’s strict daily schedule, the three were awoken at the break of dawn, and were now sitting, cross-legged, facing their bespectacled advisor. Noct’s head bobbed forward every once in a while, before jolting back into position, attempting to stay focused. Prompto’s eyes were barely open, and he was unusually quiet. Gladio had to nudge him on the shoulder just to make sure he was at least a little conscious of his surroundings.

Meanwhile, Ignis looked none the worse for wear, a calm, serene look on his face as he sat in the same position as the three sitting across from him. Gladio didn’t know how he could pull off taking care of Noct as his advisor, cook for four people, _and_ wake up at five in the morning for stretching exercises.

“Are you gonna try and make us do the splits or something?” Asked a sleep-deprived Noct, rubbing a hand to his eyes.

“Of course not. We’ve only an hour of simple body stretches, nothing more. But if the three of you keep up with your stretching every once in while, you’ll notice some improvement.”

And with that, their morning stretches began.

\--

Gladio was tired from waking at some ungodly hour, he sure as hell could tell Ignis was up to something, something to try and rile him up.

First of all, it was a rare sight - and a rare treat - to see Ignis without his usual prim and proper suit and tie. He was wearing a loose T-shirt - one of _Gladio’s_ shirts he liked to borrow - and tight-fitting yoga pants, his sandy brown locks unstyled and falling over his eyes.

Second of all, something seemed...oddly familiar with each of the stretches they performed. Gladio was thankful he could stretch muscles he knew were taut and strained from battle, but ten minutes into the session, Gladio realized many of the poses were almost exact replicas of when they would --

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Gladio thought to himself, realizing what Ignis was trying to do him. The others didn’t notice, what with their sleep-addled minds, but he could swear Ignis was watching him during the stretches, thoughtful, calculating, a small smile on his features, a glint in his eyes...okay, he definitely did not miss him licking his lips for a second. Gladio turned away and tried to ignore it, tried to keep his mind from wandering to those rare nights he and Ignis would share alone at a hotel during their trips.

Ignis planted his palms and feet onto the ground, his hips pointed upwards in the air, where -

_\- he couldn’t hold himself up any longer, elbows giving out, as Gladio’s large hands gripped at pale hips while he thrusted from behind. “Harder.” Ignis demanded despite the strain in his body, voice heavy and breath labored, and Gladio wished he could watch his face right now -_

Gladio grit his teeth, trying his hardest to maintain his position while stretching, to ignore that familiar pressure growing at the pit of his belly. Ignis then lowered his hips and pulled his chest forward and up, curling his back like a coeurl and stretching his abdominal muscles, as -

_\- dilated green pupils stared Gladio down as he rode him into the mattress. Legs spread and twitching against Gladio’s hips, callused hands brushing over sensitive dusky nipples and Ignis’s chest followed those retreating digits, voice dripping with lust, “There, touch me there…” -_

Gladio’s hands curled into fists onto the ground, nails digging into his palm in the hopes that would calm his body. “On your backs. Grab onto your feet and lift your legs up, to stretch the joints along your hips.” The stretch was easy enough, but in a move Gladio was sure none of them could pull off, Ignis lifted and bent his knees up and over his belly, further than any of them could manage, and  -

-  _spread his legs out before him. “I’m yours for the taking,” Ignis panted, with a faint smile of excitement. Gladio made quick work to move forward into Ignis’ arms, to sink into that delicious heat. He could feel legs wrapping around his waist and heels digging into his hips, pushing him deeper and deeper until he saw stars-_

“Lie on your back, and lift your hips like so,” The advisor brought his legs back down, then lifted his hips upwards, shoulders planted into the ground. Gladio choked off a surprised groan at the familiarity of this position, almost as if he was -

-  _thrusting upwards away from the bed, just as Ignis ground his hips down. The two of them gasped, Ignis grabbed onto Gladio’s shoulders and held on like his life depended on it while the larger man continued to piston his hips repeatedly into him, at a pace only he knew Gladio could muster, over and over, into that spot he knew would make his lover scream. Ignis was at a loss for words, with nothing but cries of pleasure. Gladio threw in one more, final thrust. He heard Ignis make a shaking gasp above him, and suddenly the heat was tight and almost unbearable, mind going blank and vision turning white -_

Gladio suddenly stood up in the middle of stretches. Noctis and Prompto stopped their attempts as well, staring up at the larger man. “Gladio? What’s up?” Noctis asked.

“Is something the matter?” Ignis asked, and Gladio could practically _hear_ the smirk Ignis was wearing.

“It’s nothin’.” He grunted dismissively, already stepping off the campground and down the rocky trail, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Just need to take a walk.”

They watched as Gladio strode down the hill in a brisk pace, approached one of the large lakes just at the base of the valley, stepped onto the fishing dock, and promptly jumped into the water.

Silence followed.

“...Woah, wait a minute, _Gladio!!_ What are you doing?! _”_ Prompto jumped up in concern. “Ignis, shouldn’t we go help him?!”

“Leave him be. I believe he needed that far more than a morning stretch.” Ignis smiled knowingly, before he stood up to start preparations for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Poses mentioned in the fic in order:
> 
> \- Downward Dog  
> \- Upward Facing Dog  
> \- Happy Baby Pose, my favorite one as it's known to improve your flexibility during sex lmao  
> \- Bridge Pose


End file.
